


The Lost Naruto Files

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: The Lost Files [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Multi, Never finished, Old story files, crossovers, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: A collection of old stories I tried to write for Naruto I never finished.





	The Lost Naruto Files

**False Start 1**

Uzumaki Naruto didn’t mind the Academy. No, really he didn’t.

 Sure, some of the sensei gave him dirty looks and sneers, but most of them were at the very least professional. Naruto still remembered when that one sensei had flipped right out and nearly murdered another when the man had learned that Naruto had been given the wrong textbooks on purpose.

 He didn’t understand why it had happened, but he liked that some sensei were on his side.

 Even if everything was really, really, really boring.

 Sighing, Naruto turned his attention back to Iruka-sensei attempting to explain some sort of jutsu or something to the class.

 “…use these hand signs, and attempt to…” Iruka-sensei said, showing the hand signs. The rest of the kids obeyed and Naruto quickly did as well, trying to show he had been paying attention.

 However, three things occurred then. One- Naruto pumped chakra into his hands, having not heard Iruka explain it was a demonstration.

 Two- he substituted dog with horse by accident.

 Three- this was Uzumaki Naruto. Anything weird that could happen? Would.

 With a poof of smoke, Naruto and the two people sitting with him vanished into thin air, leaving behind a classroom full of shocked kids, and one terrified chunnin instructor.

Where did they go? Well…

-0-

 Marian Hawke considered herself a reasonable and honest person. Some would say different, but Marian believed most of them were just stuck up and had no sense of humour.

 Having grown up hiding her magic, Marian had a talent for telling when things were just a bit off. A demon accidentally messing up in a dream, the few times her colds started a fire- she usually could tell when it was about to happen or when it was happening.

 That being said- having three kids suddenly fall out of the sky?

 Yeah, that was weird.

 “Naruto-baka!” shouted one of the kids- one with bright pink hair. And wow, that was a bit… wow. “What did you do!?”

 “Dobe-“ began one with his hair looking like a duck’s butt.

 “Ahhh! What happened?!” shouted the blonde.

 “…They’re so cute.” Hawke decided then and there, grinning as she watched the pink one punch the blonde so hard he flew.

 “No, you cannot keep the kids Hawke.” Aveline said, turning to glare at her friend, who just grinned wider.

 “Hawke yes!” the mage said, scampering off with a cackle to speak to said kids.

 “This happens often?” Varric asked the Hawke sibling who just made a face. “Thought so.”

 “Sister.” Groaned Carver as he covered his face in despair.

  “I’ve never seen shemlen children fall from the sky before!” the elf they had been escorting said in surprise. “Do you think they might be mages?”

 “They’ll fit in well then.” Varric said with a grin and a glint in his eye.

 This was going to be a good story some day.

-0-

 Inspired by blackkkat’s tumblr. She’d been doing a tumblr meme in which people would send fic titles and she would give them a response. One title was: No, you can’t keep the kid Hawke.

 And well… here we are. I changed a little- Team Seven falls in as itty-bitty children, it’s Marian Hawke and I think it was alluded Hawke was a guy in the summery, but… eh.

 I wanted F!Hawke/Isabela to be the terrifying moms of Team Seven. With the crazy aunts and uncles (and the lone sane one).

 I want to say this happened around age six, but I also want it to be after the massacre?

**False Next Chapter**

 Haruno Sakura dearly wanted to scream, to cry and run away because this could not be happening. She had been in the Academy barely five seconds ago and now- thanks to Naruto- she was stuck on a hillside in the middle of nowhere!

 She withheld her tears, really wanting to cry as she stood there, glaring at Naruto. She felt small and tiny, and she really wanted her mommy to come here and help them, to dry her tears and… and…

 “Hey!” a voice suddenly said. Sakura bounced away, turning to see a tall woman dressed in weird armour and carrying a bladed staff on her back come towards them, a group of other individuals trailing her. “Where did you kiddos come from?”

**False me creating plot**

Plot: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke fall into Thedas and are found by Hawke and her group. Just starting out, Hawke doesn’t feel she can leave them all by themselves, and instead takes them in- even though most say she shouldn’t.

 Hawke and her crew raise them well, and thanks to Anders, Merrill and Hawke’s magical prowess make a stable portal later on so that the kiddos can go to their old world. After Meredith and everything, Hawke decides (Along with Isabela) to go to the ninja world to raise their trio much better. (Isabela becomes captain of her ship and pops back and forth.)

 Team Seven are terrifying monsters.

 Naruto- ends up figuring out how to make his chakra work like magic. Is way to powerful and loves it to much. Comes crying about the Kyubbi thing to his family. Anders is very enraged by the injutisce this is, whiel Fenris is horrified this was done to a baby.

Sakura- Aveline and Isabela are terrifying and amazing role models. Also, Anders is very proud of her medical knowhow, while Varric sheds a manly tear over her poisoning skills.

Sasuke- Sebastian helps with his need for vengeance, Fenris and Carver help to. Sasuke totally gets a greatsword. Carver is very proud and happy. Anders and Merrill are responsible for the pyromania.

Pairings: SasuNaru because yes. SakuIno or SakuInoSai or something.

**False Start 2**

 Marian Hawke will admit she would rarely take anything seriously. A lifetime of fear of being discovered coupled with a general anger towards the world meant she had spent many years perfecting her devil-may-care attitude and jokes.

 She did occasionaly take somethings seriously- the death of her sister (oh god, Bethany, Bethany). The Blight, going to Kirkwall, their year of service to a smuggler (what if they tell? What if they let it slip, noose around the throat, a threat in the dark)- she had taken it all seriously.

 But, being serious had never been her strong point- at all.

 So, when she and her friends had stumbled upon a group of children on the Wounded Coast- a group of broken and sad kids- the first thing she said was,

 “Wow! Pink as a-“

 “Hawke.” Groaned Aveline while Varric and Isabela cackled at the lewd look on Hawke’s face.

 “What, I was going to say that really ugly dress the Du’Lanca’s offered mother if she married me off.” Hawke defended herself, making her eyes wide.

 “How did that go, by the way?” Varric asked her.

 “Not very well, my discussion of the various types of mercenaries I’ve faced and the various ways people try to kill me disturbed them somehow!” Hawke said, grinning wildly as she studied the kids.

 One had pink hair- the discussion of their conversation. She was the only girl as well, wearing a strange but cute dress that looked like it had suspenders holding it up over a white blouse. She was crying, rubbing at her eyes as a little blonde boy- with adorable whisker marks and orange pants- tried to comfort her.

 The third kid was a dark-haired boy who had his hair look like a duck’s butt, and looked somewhat terrified to be around a crying girl.

She did not blame him. At all.

 “Let’s talk to ‘em!” Hawke said brightly, as she hopped down the mountainside.

 “Nice plan Hawke,” Varric said, chuckling as he picked his way down the mountain.

 “Ugh, do we have to deal with the kids?” Isabela complained while Aveline just sighed.

 “Yo!” Hawke called out to the kids- startling them. Suddenly the duck haired one threw a knife at her that she dodged while the blonde dropped into some sort of stance- glaring at them. Pinky also attempted to copy them, looking firm. “…Nice shot.” She told them.

 Blondie spat out a word in Wilder, much to Hawke’s surprise.

 She hadn’t heard that since the Blight.

 “Sorry, didn’t know you didn’t know common.” She told them, holding her hands up, speaking the same language. “Name’s Hawke.”

 “Where are we- what did you do.” Demanded the duck hair one.

 “We just stumbled upon you three, promise,” Hawke told them honestly. “Where’s your clan?” She looked around, trying to figure out where they could be. No Kocari Wilder would leave their kids out of their sight. The fact she didn’t see any sign of a clan?

 Bad sign.

 “Shit!” Varric suddenly said, shotting Bianca at something. Hawke whirled around, hand going to her staff as a mage came out of nowhere.

 “YOU WILL NOT! THE POWER MUST-“ a fireball streaked past her and hit the mage, causing him to scream as Aveline dove at him and slammed her sword down, Isabela moving to stab at a handful of skeletons.

 Hawke risked a peak to see the duck haired one dropping his hand, breathing heavily, and looking surprised.

 Huh.

 Turning back, Hawke threw a lightning bolt at the skeletons while Aveline made quick work of the mages, while blondie and pinky threw knives while duck threw weird star things.

 They managed to take down a few skeletons themselves.

 “…Hawke, no. You can’t keep them.” Aveline suddenly said, upon spotting her face. Hawke just grinned.

 “Watch me.”

-

 Japanese is the language Kocari Wilders speak because I went: I want Hawke and her family to be the only ones to understand them. So, Wilder given they lived near the Wilds and they probably picked it up through traders.

 This was inspired by blackkkat on tumblr’s fic title meme. Someone sent a No, Hawke you can’t keep the kid. Kat responsed with the idea of Naruto being raised by Hawke and the companions, becoming terrifying.

 It got me thinking- what if like all of team seven ended up in Kirkwall?

 I couldn’t resist.

**False Other Chapter?**

 The kids were named Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. They wouldn’t give out last names- though Naruto tried until Sasuke stopped him.

 That was weird.

 What was weirder was the other names for places they used. Konoha, the Elemntal Countries, shinobi, the Academy.

 It was odd, but Hawke took it in stride.

 She dealt with weird, she lived for it. Nothing could weird her out- she was a mage.

 “They’re healthy,” Anders said after running some quick magical diagnostics over them. “Oddly healthy for Wilder folk. Naruto is a bit underweight but it’s not bad.”

 “So, wealthy Wilders.” Hawke said, shrugging as she watched the kids eat the meals she had ordered at the Hanged Man for them- after suspicious sniffs and a weird movement from Sasuke over the food. It glowed afterward, and Hawke made a mental note to tell him to be careful not to use magic in front of many others.

 “Blondie not so much,” Isabela stated as she watched the kids eat- Sakura and Sasuke were a little slow while Naruto shoveled his food in. “Kid eats like a street rat.”

 “If Ducky has magic, stands to reason Whiskers does to,” Varric interjected as he dealt some cards out to their group.

 “All the more reason to give them to the Templars,” Fenris stated, glaring at Anders who scowled right back. The elf had been advocating for it for the last few hours- after Hawke explained Sasuke had used a fireball on the skeletons.

 Anders had been against it.

 “Kids don’t call it magic,” Hawke pointed out.

 “Jutsu or whatever- it’s all the same.” Carver said, scowling at his sister. “And we can’t afford it Marian.” Hawke winced at her first name being used as Merrill bit her lip.

 “Well, I can let them sleep at my place… but I don’t know how long I can keep it up, no?” she shrugged, fiddling with her fingers.

 “Giving them to the Templars may be the best choice Hawke.” Aveline voiced, cursing as she looked at her cards. Hawke wrinkled her nose at her while Naruto blinked, studying the group.

  _“Oi! Lady!”_ he said, turning to Hawke. Sakura frowned, and punched him in the shoulder.

  _“Her name is Ha-a-awke-san!”_

 “ _Sorry, Hawke-san! Whatcha guys talkin’ ‘bout?”_ Naruto asked, blinking his big blue eyes.

  _“Us, probably.”_ Sasuke voiced, eyeing everyone around him nervously. He refused to turn his back on them- looking terrified when Anders had seen said back while looking them over.

 _“What? Why?”_ Naruto said, frowning in confusion. Hawke sighed, and nodded.

 _“We are- we’re discussing what to do with you.”_ She told them- she had always hated when her parents whispered about her and her siblings but refused to tell them.

  _“…I want to go home.”_ Sakura said, biting her lip and looking up with big green eyes. Hawke winced while Carver also looked pained.

 “Damn, imagine her when she’s older- especially if she still has that look.” Isabela said, staring at Sakura. Aveline gave her a look, refraining from commenting.

 “Tell the kid… shit, I dunno. We’re nice?” Varric shrugged, looking nervous.

 “No nickname?” Isabela asked in surprise. “You gave her friends some.”

 “Nah, not yet. Other two were easy.” Varric shrugged. “You said her name means cherry blossom?”

 “Yeah- they’re trees with bright pink blossoms.” Hawke said before turning back to the kids. _“We’re going to try- I promise. Can you tell me exactly what happened?”_

 _“I was walking home Hawke-san, when Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun came running at me!”_ Sakura said, looking very upset. Hawke withheld her wish to coo at her pout.

 “Holy shit, she is to cute.” Isabela said, blinking. “…Can I keep her?”

 “No.” Aveline replied.

  _“Sasuke was being rude and a bully!”_ Naruto said, pouting as well.

 _“No I wasn’t! I wanted to see aniki and you were being rude!”_ Sasuke protested. They boys glared at each other while Sakura just looked more upset.

 “Tell them to keep blood off my stuff.” Varric said, as Hawke wordlessly picked up Sakura and her food, moving her away while the boys started a fight- which was more of a tussle then anything.

 _“What else happened?”_ Hawke asked Sakura politely as the boys wrestled. The girl looked surprised they were ignoring the boys, but she got the rest of the info out of her.

 “She says she doesn’t know what happened- she was walking home from her Academy when she and the boys suddenly appeared at the Wounded Coast.” Hawke said, frowning.

 “Academy?” Fenris asked, frowning.

 “Were they already part of a circle?” Anders said almost at the same time. The two traded nasty looks.

 “…Sakura, you said your home was a hidden village, right?” the girl nodded slowly. “…I think they might be from a hidden society of mages.”

 “…What?!” that came from all of her friends, all staring with open mouths.

“Their village name- Konohakagure, it means Village Hidden in the Leaves. Bit of nature magic, you can hide a village well enough.” Hawke nodded as Sakura looked at them in confusion and the boys continued to wrestle.

 “Shit, that makes sense. Aren’t the Wilds like really hard to go through?” Varric asked as Carver groaned, rubbing his face.

 “It makes to much sense. How did they end up here?” Merrill perked up at that, holding up the books and papers they had liberated from a cave they had found after disposing of the mage.

 “These books are a bit hard to go through- nasty magic the man was dealing with.” She wrinkled her nose as Fenris snorted.

 “You would know witch.” Merrill pointedly ignored him as she pointed at a few pages dog eared and notes written on.

 “It says here he was summoning a ‘many tailed demon mage of nefarious energy’. He might have summoned the kids by accident?”

 “How does one summon children by accident?” Anders asked the blood mage who shrugged. She had no idea.

 Carver however turned to the kids.

  _“Oi! Have you three ever heard of a ‘many tailed demon?’”_ Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting while Sakura nodded.

  _“The Kyuubi no Kitsune!”_ said the pink haired girl. _“The Forth killed it six years ago when he attacked the village!”_

  _“Is there anything else you remember?”_ Hawke asked them. Sakura frowned, trying to think.

  _“It happened when I was born!”_ Naruto piped in. _“Festival's on my birthday and everythin’!”_

  _“Thank you,”_ Hawke told them while Carver shared that information.

 “…It’s possible that some of it’s power latched onto Naruto.” Anders offered. “Perhaps trying to make him a host?”

 “And we are sure the child is not the demon?” Fenris asked, already eyeing Naruto warily. Said boy noticed and wilted, looking down. “…I take it back.”

 “Yeah, poor kid isn’t anything like a demon.” Said Isabela.

 “So maybe the spell sensed the power Naruto might still have on his skin, and pulled him here- while bringing Sasuke and Sakura with him?” Merrill offered, tilting her head.

 “Possibly,” Hawke said. For a mage of eighteen years and hours of study- she really had zero idea what magic could do. She could guess, ponder and wonder but in the end- magic was a field she felt no one would truly ever understand. From the looks on Anders and Merill’s faces, she wasn’t alone in that thought.

 “We should try to find this village!” Anders said, a familiar glint in his eyes as he stared at them, looking firm. “They can help us! They can help the other mages be free of the Chantry!”

 “Where they can enslave everyone else?” Fenris snarled back.

 Hawke traded a look with Carver and then turned back to the kids.

 She saw both sides of the argument of Fenris and Anders. She agreed that the Circles were wrong- she heard horror stories from her father, saw his nightmares from his days imprisoned. She heard whispers from Chantry Mothers, saw the scars Anders carried on his body a few times.

 At the same time, Fenris… she had no idea what Fenris went through. She saw his nightmares when they camped out, saw his drinking habits, his anger. She heard the stories of how Tevinter treated their slaves, fought slavers and saw their camps.

 It was sick.

 Anders claimed the Circles were another form of slavery and Hawke had to agree in a way, but she also knew he diminished Fenris in his words and that was not okay. It was wrong.

 At the same time, Fenris painted all mages with the same brush, his anger and trauma making him blind. That wasn’t right either, but Hawke didn’t know how to try to help him.

 She didn’t know how to help Anders either, so she ignored it.

(She had a bad feeling it wasn’t the best idea.)

 “Kids, we’re going to try to get you home- but it might take a while,” Hawke explained to them. “We’ll do our best to try and teach you things in the meantime.” She grinned at them.

 Naruto grinned right back, his whiskers making him look like a fox or a cat while Sasuke and Sakura nodded, still eyeing her warily.

  Smart.

 “Can you tell us what you were being taught?” asked Hawke, smiling at them still.

-0-

 “…So, they’re being taught to be magical assassins?” asked Anders. It had been a long discussion Hawke had with the kids, full of rather humorous facial expressions from the woman. He’d felt a bit glad.

 She was never so serious usually, it was good see something funny from her.

 “…Yes.” Hawke said, nodding as the kids fell asleep on Varric’s bed, the dwarf grumbling out of principle about it. “Apparently they rarely use their magic right now, focusing on hand to hand, knives and weapons.”

 “And poisons, probably,” Isbaela interjected, grinning wildly.

 “Yes Isabela, poisons to.”

 

-

 I didn’t want to write Fenris being mean to baby Naruto, so Naruto is to cute and fluffy and wow, this kid is defenetly not a demon, thank you.

 He will eye the kids closely though, because Fenris.

 Hawke here is struggling like a lot to figure out how to help Fenris and Anders as she recognizes they are both suffering and have both experienced extreme trauma. However, she’s very young (18) and struggling with her own trauma (losing her sister, her home, being the head of the family after her father’s death.)

**My original plan was for them to stumble upon Baby!Team Seven while on the Wounded Coast, but then I was like: No wait, Hawke would fucking bond with these kids if this happened.**

 Marian Hawke, eldest daughter of Leandra and Malcom Hawke, apostate and all around funny gal has only one thought as she runs, her staff clutched in her hand just in case.

 Get to safety immediately.

 “Shit, shit, shit-“ she pants as her family stumbles along behind her- Carver still dressed in his soldier leathers, still bloody from the battlefield. Bethany dressed in her cute new clothes- ready to go on a date for the first time. Leandra unable to run as fast nor for as long. “Double shit!” Hawke says upon spotting more darkspawn in front of her, all of them snarling as they charge.

 She throws a lightning bolt as Carver charges, Bethany’s healing magic grabbing at them and healing them as much as possible, to keep their exhaustion at bay.

 They make quick work of the darkspawn, breathing heavily as they keep moving.

 Hawke would admit to herself that she knew it was coming, but it still seemed to take them by surprise. Carver joining the army at Ostagar had been a sign to move, to pack up, but they’d ignored it.

 And now they were paying for it.

  _“LET ME GO!”_ screams a voice, and Hawke doesn’t think, hearing the pitch of the voice as she turns and runs to the side, her family following without thought.

 It was a kid screaming.

 A man was holding a young girl- who had pink hair? What? No wait, fight then focus- a dead body on the ground as two boys stood there, looking incredibly confused and worried.

 “WHAT WENT WRONG!?” The man screams, brandishing a knife. Hawke notices the staff then as she throws a small lightning bolt at him, aiming to force him to drop the girl.

 Blood mage.

 He drops the kid as Carver goes and cleaves his head right off, spraying blood over them as he does so. They hesitate for a second, waiting to see if anything appeared. A demon, an abomination.

 Nothing. Good.

 “You three alright?” Hawke asks the kids. They look at her in confusion. “Kids?”

 _“What are you saying?”_ the blonde one asks and oh, that’s Wilder isn’t it?

 …Then where is their clan?

 _“I’m asking you three if you’re okay.”_ Hawke says, switching languages as Bethany helps their mother in the background.

  _“Y-y-yes.”_ Sutters the girl. She looks down, her hair hanging in her face. _“Thank you for saving me.”_

_“You’re welcome. How did you guys get out-“_

 “SISTER!” shouts Carver and Hawke moves, throwing a fireball as Darkspawn attempt to sneak up behind, Bethany throwing up a barrier while Carver again rushes them. “We don’t have time!”

 “Shit.” Hawke curses, turning to the kids. _“We have to run and talk, okay?”_

  _“What are those things?!”_ asks the other boy. His hair resembles a duck to Hawke and she has to withhold a hysterical snicker.

  _“Darkspawn- don’t let their blood get near you. It’s poisonous.” She tells them. “I’m going to carry one of you, okay?”_ The kids look terrified and nod, though Duck hair looks suspicious still.

 She picks up the blonde while Bethany grabs the other boy and Leandra picks up the girl.

 Carver can’t carry one of them, they need him in the front, fighting.

  _“Where are we going to go?”_ Bethany asks, slipping into Wilder for the kids.

_“The Wilds are to the South, and right now that’s no way out.”_

  _“We’re all alive, that’s no small feet.”_ Hawke reminds them, adjusting the boy in her arms.

  _“…We can go to Kirkwall.”_ Leandra offers.

  _“Well… That wouldn’t be my first choice.”_ Hawke says.

  _“There’s a lot of Templars in Kirkwall mother.”_

  _“We have family there, and an estate.”_ Leandra points out. Hawke sighs and agrees, running with the kids.

 The blonde is quiet, scared. The girl is to while the other boy looks determined, a knife suddenly in his hand.

 After a small period of running, they come across a redheaded woman protecting a man.

 They move without thinking, Carver throwing himself into the fight while Hawke reigns down lightning. Bethany tosses a few bursts of flame while the redhead adjusts and moves with them.


End file.
